


Shot Down Ch. 2

by khorybannefin



Series: Shot Down [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Sam and Gabe finally get the chance to become intimate.





	Shot Down Ch. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: pure smut. Anal. Rimming

Pairing: Sam x Gabriel  
Author: khorybannefin  
Words: 1237  
Summary: While Sam has been nursing Gabriel back to health Gabriel has been dreaming of taking advantage of Sam. He never thought Sam would actually give him the chance.  
Warnings: SO MUCH SMUT. Anal, rimming

 

Gabriel was already in his space, Sam having been checking his wounds. When their conversation turned innuendoed Gabriel felt his moment approaching. Then Sam said the impossible, that he wouldn't mind getting laid by Gabriel. The angel turned, his injured wing sweeping behind him, and leaned in close.

"Let's just start with a kiss, gorgeous, and see where it goes."

Gabriel watched as Sam swallowed heavily. Gabe slid one hand along Sam's face, cupping his cheek. The other slipped behind Sam's head and buried itself in the hair at the back of the mans neck. He leaned in further until his lips barely brushed Sam's. And that's how it continued. Tiny, light little kisses, a mere fluttering of soft lips against each other. He pulled back and smiled slowly. Sam's eyes had blown with lust already and the bigger man was breathing a little too quickly.

"More?" Gabriel asked, searching Sam's face for signs of hesitancy. Sam nodded.

"More. Please."

Gabriel swooped in again and this time the kiss was much firmer and more involved. His lips moved over Sam's, drinking him in. When he finally allowed the kiss to become truly heated he thought that Sam was going to fall apart. He slipped his tongue inside Sam's mouth with a moan and something broke inside Sam. A dam rushed forward and suddenly it was Sam in control. The man growled into another kiss, his mouth invading Gabe's and dominating him. He sucked Gabriels bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, causing Gabriel to moan again in pleasure.

"Fuck, Sam!" Sam smirked slightly, his dimples showing.

"Told you I'd done this before."

"Then you'd better not be a tease. If you don't get out of the four layers of crap you've got on I'm going to snap you nude." 

Sam laughed and stripped off his flannel. Standing, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his muscled torso. Gabriel watched and practically drooled. He knew Sam was well built but seeing him was a treat. In fact, Gabriel decided he'd eat the man up before anything else happened. Sam peeled out of his jeans and stood before the angel in nothing but boxer briefs that were barely containing a prodigious erection. Gabriel was stunned.

"You've been holding out on me. How in hell could you hide that beast under all those clothes? You really are gorgeous."

"You're not so bad yourself," Sam said, color showing in his cheeks. 

The young hunter approached the bed, his waist slightly higher than eye level on Gabriel. The shorter man loved it, loved how big Sam was everywhere. He reached out to the band on Sam's briefs and pulled them slowly down, allowing Sam's cock to bob free. Gabriel licked his lips. He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft and stroked him slowly, drawing a bead of precum to the tip. He leaned forward and kitten licked the wetness away. 

Sam was watching avidly and when Gabe lickd him he let out a small needy sound. Gabriel opened his mouth and sucked the wide head inside. That velvety heat proved too much for Sam. The man tangled his hands in Gabe's sandy blond locks and bucked slightly. Gabe let him, knowing his angelic powers would allow him to take even this monstrous member. 

His own dick was throbbing in his pants, and he palmed himself for a little relief. Sam caught the movement and pulled away. Kneeling down Sam pulled off Gabriels lounge pants, not at all surprised to find the angel was going commando. Gabriel's own cock was long but not as thick as Sam's and beautifully curved. Sam took one look and gave the order.

"Lay down. On your side."

Gabriel obeyed, strecthing out sideways across the bed. Sam climbed in after him, only faced the other way. Sam took himself in hand and guided the swollen head again to Gabriels mouth. The angel happily opened up and took it in. Sam groaned and worked his hips slowly, thrusting lazily in and out of Gabe's hot mouth. Then he reached for Gabe's cock and swallowed it down, finishing the 69. The angel moaned with Sam's cock in his mouth and swallowed him down even further. The two men fucked each others mouths until Sam was forced to pull away.

"Gabe I want to fuck you. I need to feel you."

"Well, damn Sammy. I thought you'd never ask."

Sam sat up and turned, moving between Gabriel's legs.He spread the archangel open and leaned down to lick a stripe over his exposed ass. Gabriel moaned and stuck his ass out further. Sam rimmed him mercilessly until the archangel was a writhing mess.

"Stop teasing Sam and fuck me like you mean it!"

Sam smiled again, those adorable dimples making another appearance. He rose over the much smaller male and set the head of his cock against the angels opening. He started to push slowly, and was surprised to find that Gabe was relaxed and open as though Sam had been fingering him. His inside was already slick and welcoming and Sam bottomed out with a groan.

"Fuck, Gabe. You feel amazing."

"Love the sweet talk but seriously, if you don't fuck the shit out of me right now I may smite you."

Sam laughed, pulling out and thrusting back in smoothly until his balls were pressed against Gabe's ass. He continued the deep, slow thrusts until Gabriels cock was weeping a trail of precum over his belly and the man was shaking.

"Sam…" Gabe said warningly. Sam pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. 

"Yessss," Gabriel hissed. "Do it just like that."

Sam slammed in even harder of the next thrust and kept going until he was hammering into Gabriel with every movement of his hips. The angel was moaning almost constantly now, and Sam saw him beginning to come apart for real. Then Sam had an idea. He leaned forward and drove his fingers into the feathers of both Gabriel's wings. The angel arched off the bed, practically howling in pleasure.

"Sam! Oh father please don't stop!"

Sam was thrusting hard and fast, his fingers kneading the muscles under Gabe's feathers. He felt his end approaching and told Gabriel as much, ordering the angel to come with him. Gabriel nodded, having gone utterly wordless by this point. He took his own dick in hand and began stripping it in time to Sam's thrusts. One, two, three thrusts and Sam came with a growl, pumping stream afrter stream of cum into Gabriels ass. At the same time Gabriel exploded over his hand, coating it and his stomach in cream. 

As they were both coming down Sam slipped out of Gabriel and lay down next to him. A knock came on the door and both men turned to look.

"Sam?" Dean called. "What the fuck are you guys doing in there? Or don't I want to know?"

"You want the play by play Deano?" Gabe asked, laughter in his voice.

"Fuck no!" Dean responded. "Just keep it down next time."

Sam and Gabriel fell asleep together, all but laughing themselves into unconsciousness.


End file.
